Dreams Are Not Reality
by Petra Pen
Summary: Billy, Jason, and Tommy are having strange dreams. What are the causes of the dreams? Can they find love within themselves to have enough love to give to each other FINISHED. SLASH MM Sequal will be up within a week!
1. Billy's Dream

**Dreams Are Not Reality **

Chapter One: Billy's Dream

Billy Cranston was dreaming and in his dream he was sparring Jason Lee Scott, best friend and fellow ranger, the weird thing was that _Billy was smiling while they were sparring and Billy almost never smiled when he sparred with his friends. Not that he didn't like spending time with his friends on the contrary he loved spending time with his friends it was the fact he was smiling and so was Jason and not a 'I'm better than you but I'm going to let you win type smile' but an almost dare he say seductive smile. His dream self was just now wrapping his brain around that when Tommy joined in the odd dream and all three of them where smiling. Then the scene shifted and the three of them where spread out on Jason's bed cuddling and then Jason leaned over and kissed Tommy and then Billy on the lips Billy was about to say something when_ his alarm clock went off.

'_BAM' _

Billy brought his hand down on his alarm clock and grabbed his glasses of the side of his night stand. He stood and whipped the sweat from his face, trying to clear such thoughts from his head.

Bad Billy bad don't go down that road it only gets you hurt. It only gets you hurt you know that is why your mother died' Billy thought as he walked into his bathroom with clothes in his hand. He turned the water to the right temperature not to hot not to cold, shed his clothes, and then stepped under the moderately warm stream of water.

Billy let his thoughts wander back to a time when he would have up right told the two boys of his attraction to either of them or both of them even, but that was before the accident happened that was before his life was turned upside down by a father he thought loved him.

"_Mom can I talk to you?" a ten year old Billy asked his mother one day after school. "Sure son what's wrong?" his mother replied patiently. "Mom I think I don't like girls I think I like guys. Is that wrong?" Billy asked his voice trembling slightly at his secret being told. "Oh Billy!" his mother laughed. Tears started swelling up in his eyes as he braced himself for his mother's disappointment or for the hits to start falling. "sweetheart look at me there is nothing wrong with liking guys as a matter of fact I used to date a girl myself just don't tell your father though he is homophobic and it wouldn't be to good love but there is nothing wrong with you don't let anyone tell you otherwise" His mother told him as she raised his head so he was looking at her. "Thank you mom" Billy replied as he engulfed her in a hug as huge as a ten year old could give. _

Billy smiled as he remembered how happy he was back then but little did they know that was just the light on the dawn of darkness.

_"SON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW YOU FAGOT!" Mr. Cranston yelled as thirteen year old son walked in the door from school. Billy involuntarily cringed at the new 'nickname' his father had come to call him not two months after his mother died on his eleventh birthday. His father had heard some kids from school talking and found out his one and only son who was supposed to carry on the Cranston line was gay, 100 Gay. Billy walked towards his dad, if he could even be called that, but he didn't make it far when his father struck him down with a backhand to the face._

'William Cranston there is no time for such thoughts you have to get to school and then you have your ranger duty don't let your mind go on like that' Billy chided himself as he turned off the now cold water and got dressed.

Billy made it out of his house with an hour to kill so he decided to go The Juice Bar and see if he could get some of his extra credit work done for AP Biology. Once inside The Juice Bar he went over to the usual table to see Tommy and Jason both sitting there doing their homework as well.

Rita had been extremely busy lately sending anywhere from two to three monsters a night. She had no end to the monsters it seemed and they were no where closer to beating her than when they first started she was just getting stronger and stronger although now she didn't have a green ranger and the Power Rangers now had a white ranger.

"Hey Billy couldn't sleep?" Jason asked as he spotted Billy walking towards them.

"No Rita's been so busy lately that my sleep cycle is out of order" Billy replied.

Jason and Tommy stared at him for a few seconds.

"Bro you feeling ok I could understand every word you said for a change?" Jason asked as he leaned in to see if Billy had a temperature.

"No I am not but I will get over it" Billy replied.

Jason looked down at his watch and whistled.

"We need to get going we have to be at school in twenty minutes or its detention for all of us" he said at their inquiring looks.

Once at the school the three parted ways and were counting the minutes until lunch.

A.N. Hey everyone this is Princess of Mercury and I want to know what you think of my first chapter! Review and leave feedback as this is my first story posted. I have an out line for the next two chapters so they will be up within a day or two maybe even tonight.


	2. Tommy's Dream

Here we go with Chapter Two of **Dreams Are Not Realties** Tommy's Dream

­­­­­­­

_Thomas Oliver smiled slightly as Jason ran his fingers up and down his chest while Billy was giving him heated yet chaste kisses along his face. He moaned out their names and both of the other boys smiled at him and continued on with their ministrations. He pulled Billy towards him for a kiss when _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Tommy brought his hand down hard on his alarm clock for ruining his dreams of the two men he loved. 'When will I ever have the guts to tell them to their faces that I love them' he asked himself as he pulled himself up and out of his bed. Just as he was about to pull his shirt over his head his mom stuck her head into his room.

"Tommy dear are you awake?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Yes mom I'm up now can you leave so I can get dressed please?" Tommy said as it almost came out a whine.

"Yes dear" she replied as she rolled her eyes and shut his bedroom door.

Tommy sighed as he leaned against his dresser thinking of how crazy his mom was. He just shook his head rather than say what he was thinking aloud and then walked into his bathroom intent on getting that dream out of his head

Forty minutes later Tommy emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his wasit. He sighed as the thought of going to school but then he realized that it was six in the morning and school didn't start till eight.

Ten minutes later and a cheated teleport he was at The Juice Bar. He went to their original seat to see Jason sitting there.

"Hey bro can't sleep either?" Jason asked as Tommy pulled up a seat

"Nope what bout you bro?" Tommy replied.

"Same" Jason said. The two then pulled out some homework and worked in a comfortable silence until Jason noticed the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Billy couldn't sleep?" Jason asked as he spotted Billy walking towards them.

"No Rita's been so busy lately that my sleep cycle is out of order" Billy replied.

Jason and Tommy stared at him for a few seconds.

"Bro you feeling ok I could understand every word you said for a change?" Jason asked as he leaned in to see if Billy had a temperature.

"No I am not but I will get over it" Billy replied.

Jason looked down at his watch and whistled.

"We need to get going we have to be at school in twenty minutes or its detention for all of us" he said at their inquiring looks.

Once at the school the three parted ways and were counting the minutes until lunch.


	3. Jason's Dream

Chapter Three of **Dreams Are Not Reality **Jason's Dream

Jason Lee Scott was having a bad morning no bad is an understatement it was a morning from hell. 'That dream' he thought as he got up and grabbed a change of clothes out of his dresser drawer. He then went into his bathroom and turned up the hot water. Once the water was hot enough he stripped and stepped under the scalding stream of water to get rid of his burning erection from his extremely weird dream.

_Tommy and Billy and him where sparring when it suddenly turned into more of rolling around on the mats than trying to practice martial arts. A flash blinded Jason and the scene changed the trio where now laying naked on Jason's bed looking thoroughly winded. _

Jason had woken up with a start after that dream and for some odd reason was in dire need of a either extremely cold or extremely hot shower. Just a Jason stepped out of his shower he noticed his bedroom door was open.

"Jason dear when you get through with your shower can you go run some errands for me, fag?" his step-mother asked as she took a drag of her cigarette blowing the smoke into Jason's face.

"What do you want me to do Julie's" Jason said sarcasm evident in his normally calm voice.

" Go check the mail and pay the bills and then you can go fuck your fag friends if you like for being such a good boy." Julie said with a cruel tone in her voice.

"What ever Julie I'll be out of your hair in ten minutes or less I can promise." Jason said as he grabbed his car keys and his book bag and took of down the stairs.

Once inside his car his mind began to wander. 'Damn her she doesn't know a thing about me yet she teases me for liking guys' Jason thought as he pulled up into the Youth Center.

He unlocked the door and went to their usual table and started on some homework that he had to get done since he couldn't do it last night thanks to Rita and her gang.

Twenty minutes later Tommy rolled in.

"Hey bro can't sleep either?" Jason asked as Tommy pulled up a seat

"Nope what bout you bro?" Tommy replied.

"Same" Jason said. The two then pulled out some homework and worked in a comfortable silence until Jason noticed the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Billy couldn't sleep?" Jason asked as he spotted Billy walking towards them.

"No Rita's been so busy lately that my sleep cycle is out of order" Billy replied.

Jason and Tommy stared at him for a few seconds.

"Bro you feeling ok I could understand every word you said for a change?" Jason asked as he leaned in to see if Billy had a temperature.

"No I am not but I will get over it" Billy replied.

Jason looked down at his watch and whistled.

"We need to get going we have to be at school in twenty minutes or its detention for all of us" he said at their inquiring looks.

Once at the school the three parted ways and were counting the minutes until lunch.


	4. School and Lunch

**Dreams Are Not Reality **

Chapter Four: School and Lunch

'God I need to get my mind on Trig and off of Jason' Tommy thought as he got to class right as the bell rang. Luckily he avoided a tardy by two seconds. Trig went by fast and then came Physical Science the one class he actually liked as he as Jason and Billy were in that class with him and they all sat in the back of the class.

"Hey Tom how you doing so far?" Jason asked out of the corner of his mouth. Tommy just nodded his head once to indicate he was doing good. Jason and Billy shared a look as Tommy was copying notes and resolved to talk to him after school. They spent the rest of the class working on class work.

The bell rang and the three went to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends. Once everyone had their lunch they went to their usual table and started talking about their day so far.

"Can you believe how much homework Mrs. Sally gave us?" Trini said to Kimberly referring to their English teacher "I mean that much homework should be illegal or something" Kim nodded her head in agreement and then attaches herself to Tommy for the rest of the lunch period.

No one noticed when Jason and Billy wandered off down the hall saying they where going to get something from a teacher.

"Billy man can I talk to you for a sec?" Jason asked once they where out of ear range of the others.

"Affirmative Jason we can talk" Billy said as he stopped walking.

"Do …do you think it is wrong for a guy to like another guy?" Jason asked

"No there is nothing wrong with that why do you ask?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've been having these coughdreamscough about me and two other guys and it's making me… how do I put this delicately?" Jason asked more to himself.

"horny?" Billy asked with a straight face.

Jason turned his signature color and nodded his head in agreement with what Billy had said.

"yeah and I want to tell these guys but I am scared of losing their friendship. What do I do? Jason asked as he looked down at his feet.

"well if you truly liked them then you should tell them and worry about the repercussions later" Billy said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt.

"Umm Billy would you like to go out with me?" Jason asked softly.

Billy coughed and turend a little red and replied under his breath.

"What was that bro?" Jason asked chuckling.

"Yes" Billy repeated a little louder turning a darker red.

Jason reached out and squeezed Billy's hand and they walked back to the lunch room smiling.

When they sat down they sat side by side Tommy looked over at them and frowned he was about to say something when the bell rang and they went there separate ways.

Ok folks that's it for chapter four I realize my chapters are short but once I figure out which way my muse is going go go with this I will do longer chapters but right now the chapters are coming out about two pages long each.


	5. AN: DISCLAMIER

DISCLAMIR: I am poor I do not own any of the characters in this plot unless they are original characters created by which will be stated later as they enter the story.


	6. For the Love of Three

**AN **This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers for this story **DaggerFyre **and **wolf77**

Also the more reviews I get for a story is the order I work on them. So the story with the most reviews is my main priority. BUT as with this story even with only two reviewers it will get updated just not first of the night because normally the first story I work on is the longest chapter it just depends. Enough with me rambling on with the story

**Chapter Five **

Later that day Tommy could be found at the Juice Bar working out and then an hour later at the park working himself past his physical limits.

The scene of Jason and Billy walking back into the lunch room holding hands was still fresh on his mind and it left a wound on his heart to see the two men he wanted happy without him. It hurt more than he could ever imagine.

It felt like it tore his soul in half to see those two so close. Didn't they know he was bi and he liked them both? 'No you never told them because you were scared they would beat you up for being a fag' his logical brain had decided that now was a 'wonderful' time to kick in.

Tommy shook his head and made his mind focus on the kanta his was performing. He would not let them become a weakness. Weakness would mean possible defeat and defeat was not an option for Thomas Oliver.

Just at this 'wonderful' time Jason decided to show up.

"Hey bro man that was some intense workout. What's got you so up tight man?" Jason asked as he sat down on a rock by where Tommy had been doing his work out.

"It's nothing man I've just been having some weird dreams about when I was under Rita's control working out as hard as I can is a way to deal" Tommy answered half honestly

"Listen man I just thought I would tell you something. Me and Billy are going out. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Jason asked trying to gage Tommy's reaction.

"No bro why would I have a problem?" Tommy asked.

"You could have been a homophobic or you may have had a crush on one of us is why I'm asking. Kim came up with this weird idea that you liked Billy and me is all" Jason said nonchalantly.

Jason noticed that Tommy had tensed but he didn't say anything.

"No man where did she get an idea like that?" Tommy said laughing it off.

"Tommy you don't have to lie man we know it's cool and honestly we want you to be ours as well." Billy said as he walked up behind Jason.

"None of us has had a good past but we can help each other get past that just give us a shot" Billy asked as he held out a hand to Tommy and Jason.

Jason took Billy's hand and Tommy's other hand while Tommy took Billy's other hand.

"We will overcome our past our fears together. Let us help you Tommy we love you we don't want you to get hurt!" Jason said.

And it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and relationship.


	7. AAUTHORNOTE

AN hey everyone just thought I would give everyone a heads up. I missed the bus to school. Normally when that happens I get grounded so if you don't get any posts for a while you will know why. Sorry it's not my fault the bus came early. O0


	8. AN FOR MADERS

AN

Ok I will make you a deal you wanted more of what Tommy was thinking and doing during that time ok no problem and then I will start on the sequel that shall cover how the progress as a couple that had been the original plan minus going back and adding more on what Tommy felt but hey the reviewers are why I write! I should have the next chapter and the sequel up within a week IF school work doesn't kill me and hide the body (11th grade is a killer!)


End file.
